Kitty has claws and Lion likes to cuddle
by the 3-languages-girl
Summary: Marik's either a cat, or a lion. How Malik decided that, and other things, everything in this Fanfiction.


Hey Guys.

Here I am with a little… guess you could call it one shot?

So what else to say … ahm.

First of all, special thanks to my Hikari for Beta reading it.  
Second would be: 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Cat or lion, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura included. I also do not own one of these books without a title, a therapist or one annoying, creepy Stalker-teacher… short, I do not own anything … just the Plot and the supplies needed to write this fanfiction.

Pairing: Bronzeshipping (MarikxMalik. 3)

Rated: T … to be safe.

Summery: Marik's either a cat, or a lion. How Malik decided that, and other things, everything in this Fanfiction.

Have FUN:

Kitty has claws and lion likes to cuddle

I lay on the couch, peacefully reading my … not so peaceful book… I swear, I was at the 3rd chapter and there were already 2 Characters dead, and 5 others were on their best way to find their slow and painful death.  
For short, exactly what I should not read, in the view of my therapist and my Hikari and everyone else in major.  
And exactly what I loved to read.

But then, the door opened and the peace was destroyed.  
Why was it always like this?  
I had my peace and then came my Hikari back.  
I mentally prepared for being lectured by my Hikari for reading this, but actually I didn't gave a fuck.

"How was school?" I asked loudly, not looking up from my book.  
I heard my Hikari throwing his stuff in a corner.  
"I hate school!" he grunted.  
"You don't." I shook my head, still not looking up.  
"How would you know?"  
"I still am you darker side even if I now do have my own body. I still know everything about the things you hate, or that hurt you." I smiled, still reading. "And also, you shouldn't hate anything. That is my job, remember?"  
I heard Malik going into the Kitchen, probably grapping something to drink, before he came over to me.

"Could you make some space?" he asked.  
I sat up, and he sat down were my upper body was laying a second before, what he didn't really expected, was me laying back down, so my head was resting on his lab.  
He mustered me shortly.  
"Why didn't you complain?" he asked then.  
"Why should I? Believe it or not. I like having you around." I said amused by his question.  
"At least you don't try to banish me to the shadow realm anymore." He sighed, and then he saw my book, which now lay on my chest.  
"What were you reading?" He asked.  
"If I tell you, do you promise to not scream at me?" I asked carefully.  
Okay maybe I did give something more than a fuck.  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Horror genre, many dead or tortured people… that I guess will die soon."  
I once again prepared for the lecture.  
"You really like these books, don't you?" Malik asked.  
I nodded.  
"Okay, as long as you don't go wild because of them. I don't want any dead or tortured people, you hear me?" he said, and I needed a few seconds to get, that he just said I could go on reading.  
I leaned up smiling, capturing my Hikari's lips.  
"Sure." I whispered, and lay back on my lighter side's lab.

A few minutes passed and then Malik turned on the TV, watching something, randomly.

Malik's POV:

Secretly I had never understood, why the therapist forbid Marik to read his books.  
I always thought it was way better, having him reading the books then doing the stuff in there out of his own inspiration.  
They hold him captive, and, other than the therapist, I had the impression that reading them, made my Yami calmer, instead of making him aggressive.  
It was like his hatred and bloodlust got filtered by the books and through imagining how the poor characters got slaughtered, he used his aggression up.

I watched my Yami for a while, instead of the TV.  
Marik had closed his eyes and seemed to relax with his head on my lab.  
I smiled to that, somehow, looking at the other like this, made the bad things from the morning and the school time in common step into the background, which made it way easier to relax for myself.

I began watching the TV now and after some time, I started absently petting Marik's head.

As I got aware of the fact, I quickly took my hand away, which owned me an annoyed look from my Yami, so I just started again, assuming that he had enjoyed it.  
He did enjoy the treatment… actually he even started purring.  
"You are a big kitten." I said, smiling a little cheeky.  
"I am not." Was the answer.  
"You are, you are purring after all." I said, mocking him on purpose.  
"Ah." I hissed as I felt him scratching me. "What was that for?" I asked him angrily, looking at the wound, which began bleeding.

Marik's POV:

"Well your kitty has claws!" I said a little bitchy about it.  
Why should that be only the right of the women and indominant men?  
But then I realized that I really had hurt my Hikari, and I took his arm, licking over the wound I had created, like a good kitten would do.  
I would not apologize anyway, simply because I didn't knew how to say these three words.  
I am sorry.  
I had never said them.  
Until now I had always apologized by actions, like hugging, kissing or in this case, licking the wound.  
"You do realize that this hurt me?" he said, and there was this disappointed tone in his voice, that I hated so much.  
I wanted him to be proud of me for some reason.  
I looked at him, while once again licking about the wound carefully.

Malik's POV:

He gave me that look, while licking my wound.  
A look that said: "I know and I am super sorry."  
I knew he wasn't the one for apologizing properly.  
He apologized by his actions.

But still, I couldn't just forget that he had hurt me, could I.  
I looked to the side angrily, knowing that he hated this.  
Marik sat up and turned so he was able to look at me, and then he slung his arms around me, and pulled me on his lab.  
That was something he only did, when he was really really really sorry.

"Please, Hikari Pretty." He whispered in my ear before kissing down my neck.  
I couldn't resist long, so I just threw my pain and anger over board and leant into every touch his apology was giving me, enjoying every little bit of attention I was getting.

As he thought he had apologized enough, he let himself fall sideward onto the couch, me still in his arms, and I cuddled up against his chest.  
His hand's caressed my back, drawing patterns.  
"So, what happened at school?" he asked.  
"Well the first was team work in English, I had to work together with Joey and Tea and Tristan. Then Ryou felt sick and had a fever, so Bakura picked him up and brought him home. At midday Tea was annoying me with friendship and I should lent her money to go eat something, since we appear to be friends all of a sudden, I gave it to her so she would shut up and leave me alone. And then there was that perverted teacher that first tried to hit on me, and as I refused he said I'd get suspended for not wearing the school uniform, and I could only prevent him from doing so by sleeping with him, as I refused he said, he'd at least want to see me naked, as I refused that as well, he said I should give him a blowjob, and as I refused that he wanted a lab dance, and as I refused that, he suspended me for tomorrow, when we are going to write two tests I'll get a F in now." It just flew out of me, like a waterfall.  
Marik still stroke my back calming.  
"This teacher really is scary, he always tries to hit on me." I said holding Marik's shirt tightly.  
"Should I come to school with you? I guarantee, he'll be the one scared of you in the end of the day." Marik offered.  
"Nice of you, my lion, but I don't think that's a good idea. But you could pick me up someday and let him see that I am off limits."  
"How comes I am a lion now?" my Yami asked.  
"I thought you'd be happier with this since you didn't like Kitten." I said, mustering my darkness' face.  
A smile was on it.  
"I am pleased with being your lion, as long as I can still cuddle you."  
I smiled as well cuddling into his chest again.  
"I love spending time with you, we should do this more often." I sighed.  
"Whenever you want it. Just ask for it, you're the Hikari. I'd do everything for you Pretty." Marik assured me.  
I nodded to it.

A few weeks later:

Marik's POV:

I lay on the couch reading the last book of the series I had started a few weeks earlier.  
Like I had expected… it was a blood bath from the beginning till the end.  
I loved it.  
And even more I loved that my Hikari allowed me to read them.  
Suddenly I heard something.

Malik came running inside the house slamming the door behind him.  
Finding that being suspicious, I got up and lent in the doorway of the living room, seeing my precious Hikari Pretty leaning against the front door and sliding to the ground, the total horror on his face.  
I lay the book on the Key table, kneeling in front of him.  
"Hey, Hikari Pretty, what's wrong?" I asked worried.  
"I- I- … Can you hug me?" he asked, totally out of his mind, so I pulled him on his feet and took him in my arms.  
I waited until he had calmed down.  
"So, what happened?" I asked once again.  
"That teacher followed me, I think he's standing in front of the door. He was following me all day today, and that really freaks me out." He explained, starting to cry.  
"Shhh, Hikari, you're with me, there is nothing that could happen to you." I said, pressing a kiss on his head.  
"Can you make him stop that?" he asked.  
"Any special wishes?" I asked back.  
"Yes, he does not need to get killed or really badly hurt." My light suggested.  
I nodded, taking the keys with me and slipping out of the house.  
"Oh Malik my love, there you are. I wanted to ask you if you would want to live with me." A foreign man talked to me, but he was fitting Malik's description exactly.  
I was so glad I looked exactly like my lover.  
"No." I answered.  
"But why, I would be a good lover to you, you'll see." He touched my chin and was coming closer with his face, so I took his hand and twisted it behind his back.  
"You seem to not understand. I am Marik, Malik's lover and should you ever again try to hit on him, or follow him or do any other wrong step, I am going to hunt you down and kill you. Because I totally dislike people scaring my light! Did you get that?"  
"You're only manipulating him! He is meant for me!" the teacher said but there was pain to be heard in his voice.  
I turned the arm a little more.  
"I've killed before, and not only one person, not to mention that I know how to make people beg for their death!" I growled "Should you scare him ever again or even try to hit on him, I am going to serve your soul to the shadows, and they are hungry."  
To give my words the right atmosphere I called the shadow realm for short just to show that men what I meant by hungry shadows.  
Now they were floating around him.  
"O-okay I will never again even look at your boyfriend." The man said totally scarred.  
I nodded and went back in, and I let the shadow realm disappear just as I was inside again.

Malik had watched everything from the kitchen window, and now he came to me, hugging me, and crying at my chest again.  
"Thank you, I was so scared."  
"Shhh, everything is fine now." I said as calming as I could and stroke over his back again.  
I pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
"If he tries anything ever again, tell me threw the mind link immediately. Okay? Because I promised him hellish pain if he does so."  
Malik nodded to that, a small smile on his face.

The End

K We're done.  
Did you like it?  
Let me know!

Once again, thank you, Hikari, for being my Beta.

And you guys, thank you for reading.

CU next time ^^


End file.
